Fluttering thoughts
by Typewriter and a love story
Summary: a pezberry lady love fest with cute things happening on random .enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Waking up Rachel felt slightly confused and hungover . _Why am I naked , where the hell am I ,who's snuggling me ?_

Rachel tried to sit up but was held on tighter by the weight hiding her down " don't move rach I'm sleepy" now she remembered .

She and Santana had decided tequila and being together was better than being alone on New Years , why they are naked she has no clue .

"San ummm you realize we are both nude don't you " Santana giggled "we didn't have sex rach get up ill tell you everything from last night "

Rachel was confused but got up and went to the bathroom dragging the sheets with her .

She looked at her reflection even more confused as to why she had dark bruises trailing up from her belly button " Santana why am I covered in hickeys "

Santana laughed " oh that um yeah we made out ALOT "

It was in my head i don't know but if you want this to continue review and ill finish it


	2. Sapphic Tryst

Santana walks into the kitchen pulling on her silk robe laughing at the look I'm Rachel's face when she realized they we were naked it was priceless the girl that initiated all the touching groping and squeezing was shy about being naked oh the irony in THAT . Hearing soft footsteps coming into the kitchen Santana tied her robe and went to make some coffee needing caffeine to tell his story plus she had a slight hang over from the alcohol .

"Santana could we talk now about us being naked together and apparently marking each other in a heated sapphic tryst . Oh Jesus berry use english I like drunk Rachel more Santana thought "Rach you kissed me I thought your mouth was a heaven sent we did lesbian things and ended up naked until you passes out on me " that's all it took Rachel's mouth was hanging halfway to china it was hilarious really "you said we didn't have sex !" Rachel yelled "we didn't fruit loop calm down you just flicked my bean and them passed out from alcohol consumption."


	3. Charming or sexual goddess

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing not only did she have almost sex with **_Santana_** , she also was the main reason for waking up naked with her dream girl ._ Wait dream girl ? I'm straight oh god maybe I'm still drunk ? _

Santana watched Rachel's face pass through every strange emotion the smaller girl could do and giggled .

_Poor rachie is all confused about the lady loving oh well I can teach her how to get over that ._

smirking Santana got a great idea "mmm strawberries "

Santana walked to her fridge grabbing some fresh strawberries she had bought and began eating them in a slow teasing manner that seemed innocent unless you knew the scheming sex goddess .

Rachel finally got out of her inner turmoil and confused feelings and just as she was about to speak , her gaze went from Santana's face to zeroing in on her plump lips taking in the juicy strawberries .

_Oh fuck me I'm definitely not straight . _


	4. Lets talk about sex baby !

Santana looked at Rachel smirking internally at Rachel's look of pure lust **_s_**_**traight my ass **_ she put the strawberries down . And finished telling Rachel about their lesbian adventures

So we were both drunk you were complaining about being single I was agreeing that we were both too hot to be single you said I was more than hot i was beauty magnified _blush_ and _coughs_ um I kissed you then you pushed me against the wall and stripped me of every fabric attached to my body kissed me everywhere proceeded to also get naked lifted me surprisingly _stronger than I expected_ in your arms I wrapped my legs around your waist you brought me to my room stroked my sex and flicked my bean a bit and then when I went to return the favor you were passed out already she pouts .I was pissed. I wanted to see if you tasted like berries she says . her pout deepening .

Rachel is beyond confused not only had she initiated sex with Santana she's extremely wet and aching for her now . _Oh god I'm so fucking gay I have to tell her or at least let her return the favor. "_Rachel ... Rachel !" Santana screams " You're blushing.. your as red as a strawberry ! "

Rachel blushes more "What are you thinking about berry ?" She steps closer to Rachel studying her

"Did I turn you on ... "

She steps even closer brushing her body slightly on Rachel's

" maybe you want to finish what we started earlier berry " she says her finger running down Rachel's side " hmm maybe you want me to taste you see if my theories are true if you're as sweet as I'm hoping " she purrs suggestively

Rachel melts into Santana's touch wanting more she open her eyes the usual chocolate orbs now darkened with lust and want appearing almost black with hunger .

She doesn't respond just pulls Santana that inch closer runs her hands up her thighs lifts her up on to the counter and kisses her with pure desire it sends Santana into a fit of moans and gasps as Rachel works her way down her jaw line to her chest she strips Santana again as fast as possible appreciating the gorgeous sculpted body in front of her.

" god you are truly perfect " she kisses down Santana's tight four pack loving the feeling of the muscles quivering with each kiss.

Santana is in pure bliss she thought Rachel would just kiss her some more but devouring her body in the kitchen sounds just as good . _Who would've thought I'd be topped by Rachel berry of all people. **TWICE!** oh god but it feels fantastic _"

Rachel please stop teasing and fuck me already !" Rachel looks into her eyes with so much want and something Santana can't dare figure out right now.

Rachel smirks "my pleasure " she fills me up with three fingers consuming every delicious nerve in Santana's sex , pounding me into abandon twisting and scissoring her fingers in all the right spots just when she finds her spot she sucks takes my clit straight into her mouth making the gorgeous women scream out her name in such a feral way I don't think ill have a voice after this "RAAAAAAACHELLLLLLL" and then it's all black again .

Rachel licks all Santana's delicious juices from her sex and her fingers _god she's taste fantastic . I want more , forever . Wait forever ? Santana doesn't do forever what am I thinking . _Rachel brings Santana into the room laying her down on the bed loving the view of Santana's hair spread around in a halo

_I just figured out I was gay and now I'm trying tie down the most beautiful woman ill ever get the chance to make love to ? Ugh ! god ! no no not make love fuck I've ever fucked ! _

Rachel lays there staring at Santana's peaceful expression One of pure bliss s_he's perfection in every single way she's just not mine . _A single tear falls down her car as she cuddled into Santana relishing in the moment while she has it .

**A/N phone was off read a few books got inspired and *insert drumroll here* ! Hope you like it reviews are appreiciated in fact their incouraged :D ALl mistakes are mine :p**


	5. Oh baby what your fingers do to me

**SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE ENJOY !**

Santana woke up sated and satisfied for the second time in 24 hours .

She couldn't believe she had gotten topped by **_Rachel fucking berry _**but who was she to complain Rachel had given her mind shattering orgasms and she was perfectly okay with being topped if it meant orgasms duh . Santana reached for Rachel in the bed only to feel cold sheets ._ where the hell is rachie ? I need to pay her back for those wonderful orgasms._

* * *

Santana got up from her bed not bothering to put on clothes . They would be pointless anyway once she got started on Rachel she smirked thinking of ways she was going to please Rachel .

When Santana saw Rachel curled up on her couch . confused she wondered why Rachel wasn't in her bed instead of this unbearable couch ?

Sitting beside the sleeping beauty Santana ran her hands up Rachel's side trying to wake her up in the most peaceful way . " Rachie wake up " Rachel turned on her back but still didn't wake up so Santana straddled her waist and tried again moving her hand up Rachel's torso "Rachel baby wake up " beneath her Rachel stirred but still asleep Santana decided to take measures farther she scooted down to Rachel's knees leaned over and moaned into Rachel's ear. "**Mhm Santana** " Rachel mumbled _ sexy dreams about me huh , oh I hope this "I'm straight" BS is over . You are gayer than a rainbow berry_.

Santana peppered kisses into Rachel's neck moving up and down Rachel's chest but never kissing the hardening nipples teasing the sleeping beauty . Rachel was making slight whimpering noises driving Santana wild but she needed her girl now _wait . my girl ..? Oh god . I'm falling for Rachel ! __**HOLY FUCK**__! _

With her sudden realization Santana brought her hand to Rachel's growing wetness sliding in to the heat of the woman she craved so desperately bringing her mouth to the now pebbled nipples sucking furiously matching her pace inside the beautiful girl .

"Ooooh fuck Santana harder please !"_ God can I wake up like this everyday_ Rachel thought

Santana smirked on to Rachel's breast letting her nipple out with a pop "anything you want baby _**t**_**_hrust _**just _**twist**_ ask and it's _**f**_**_lick _**yours **_thrust_** ". Rachel's body could t take it anymore she was on the verge of a mind shattering orgasm "Fuck Santnaaaaaa ! Oh baby don't stop please **DONT EVER STOP**!" Santana stared in awe at Rachel's body losing all control at the cause of her fingers "damn you are beautiful "

Rachel came out of her hazy state just as Santana spoke causing her to blush at the look and words of adornment "thank you" she rasped out "you are very welcome I had to repay you at some point Rach " Santana smiled at her future girlfriend_ hey she could think it in her head_

"Now get up sleepy head " Santana said getting off of rachel her wetness obvious to the women on the couch "I want to take you in the shower " she purred swaying her hips in such a way only she could muster . " fuck " Rachel moaned _she's going to be the death of me _she thought watching Santana's ass sway into the bathroom , Santana turned the water on in the bathroom "you coming Rachie , I'd love to taste your berries now " Santana sing songed _yup she is definitely going to be the end of me_

"But what a way to go"

**A/N ummm tada! SO in my head Naya and Lea are always having sex sue me **


	6. After Sex

A/N: so here is a little something for you guys one of those random small chapters with this story hope you enjoy R&R :)

After three days of back to back sex Rachel and Santana decided to stay in and watch rom-coms to let their bodies re-energize a bit . Amazing sex will do that to you

They were laying down wrapped in each others arms on the pull out couch watching friends with benefits when Santana thought _I love being with Rachel I want her to be my girlfriend she is gorgeous , funny , really sweet , a secret sex machine and cares about me . Too bad this is just sex with her ... _Santana stared at Rachel in sadness ,wishing she and Rachel could just be together. Santana laid her head on Rachel's chest snuggling into the girl . she would just have to settle with the closeness she was getting now .

Little did Santana know Rachel was thinking the same exact things _Santana is perfect , she's fiery and strong but kind and caring . She is the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. _Rachel felt Santana snuggling more on her chest and smiled _adorable_ reaching out she started playing with the thick dark waves on the beauties head. Santana hummed loving the feeling of Rachel in her hair . In that moment they both thought _I could stay like this forever ... in her arms _

_A/N: catching feelings already girls ? Will they be happy or will they keep hiding feeling from each other ?_


	7. One plus one equals two !

It's been two weeks since I saw santana its been two weeks since we last touched or talked .

I've been way to busy and she's been even worse . But we text each other constantly when we are free tomorrow she is coming over .I want to talk to her tell her I'm falling for her but I'm terrified she will reject me .

* * *

_knock knock_ she's here . Okay gotta play cool . must be cool . I open the door to see Santana in a captain america t-shirt skin-tight black jeans and navy vans . "Nerd day San " I giggle she blushes and steps into my personal space "hey Rach how's it going " she kisses me softy .

_I've missed this . The sweet feeling of pure satisfaction god she's_ "perfect " Santana laughs at my dopey smile and tugs me into the living room "so I brought a few movies so we could just stay home get our cuddle on " she says . _Okay Rachel don't stress you can do this just ask her to be your girlfriend not that hard just a simple question you already have loads of sex together and you act like a couple all the time anyway _- we walk to my room and Santana sets up the blu rays . I'm laying on my California king watching her ass in those jeans I love her like this all nerdy but still sexy she's perfect . "So San how have you been this week ." Santana presses play and comes to lay on my lap "work is too much stress and I have no time for a life these past weeks but it will be worth it in the end " I play with her fingers as the previews roll " I understand completely I feel like we haven't done this in forever . Hanging out just us , I missed you " I whisper blushing so hard I can feel the heat radiating from my body .Santana sits up lifting my chin with her other hand "I missed you too " she says softly . We are just sitting here smiling like love sick puppies at each other . She is perfect . "San do you think there is a reason we miss each other so much ...I mean yes you are one of my closest friends but do you believe there is more between us or that there could be ." Rachel asks hesitantly Santana is quiet so Rachel takes that as rejection and starts to get up "Rach wait " Santana pulls her into her lap " of course I want there to be something more between us and of course there is a reason it sucks not being with you during the day but Rach are you completely sure you can do _this_ " gesturing between them both "with me ?" Santana searched Rachel's face for any doubt or looks of being unsure . And found none . Rachel leaned in and gave her the softest kiss she has ever experienced in her life . " Santana will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend " Santana smiled going back for more kisses "yes" _kiss_ "of course " _kiss_ "I will" _kiss_ "be your" girlfriend ! " _kiss ._ "Awesome " Rachel smiles into the kisses so happy she can finally call this beautiful women hers .

A/N: yeah girlfriends ! Sorry I haven't updated I just went through the most important moments of my life ! I'm now a graduate and heading to college ! Whoooo! Hope you liked this chapter ! reviews make me write faster !


	8. L is for the way you look at me

Santana was so happy Rachel had asked her to become her girl . _Ugh her girl she loves that !_  
Nothing had really changed between the two , I guess they had acted like a couple more than they thought ?

With the exception of crazy sex it's all pretty standard they cuddle together, wrestle together ,go out to eat ,hang with their friends .

It's like nothing's changed and Santana is glad about that , she was kind of .. scared . being in a new relationship and okay being a new baby gay is tough .

Rachel is taking it WAY better than she thought . Than again all the musicals and having two dads probably helped that out a bit .

"You are thinking too loud babe "

Rachel's sleep filled voice is Santana's favorite well second to her I'm having the best sex imaginable voice

_her girls a screamer . No shock there_

" sorry rachie I have a lot on my mind lately , I'm dating this amazingly beautiful women with a body sculpted by gods and the voice of an angel also she does this thing with her tongue ugh she amazing "

Rachel giggles at Santana's explanation

" San you are adorable "

she kisses her softly but Santana chases her and depends the kiss sucking Rachel's bottom lip slowly into her mouth

" fuck "

Santana starts peppering kisses all over Rachel's face

" Rachel you are so perfect "

she kisses her with such want . Rachel feels like Santana could make her do anything with kisses like this .  
It's intoxicating .

" San I ..I oh god "

Santana's moving the kisses lower to the top of Rachel's breasts " San please " Santana smirks dropping her hands to Rachel's inner thighs . She spreads them slowly .

Grazing the soft skin she finds in the center of Rachel . Rachel smells intoxicating . She lifts Rachel's legs on top of her shoulders and enjoys the sounds of making love to this women .

* * *

"Italian or Chinese ? "

" We had Chinese Saturday "

"So Italian ?"

"No I had pasta for lunch ...Cupcakes and pot ? "

"San ! No ! What is wrong with you !" Rachel giggles snuggling into Santana's chest

" okay perfect I have an idea chicken Caesar salad ill slip on some Marvin Gaye and get out the Chardonnay . "

she looks at Santana with those chocolate orbs and how can Santana refuse _that_

"god women you are smart that sounds good ill chop the salad and cook the chicken you get Marvin and the wine ."

Rachel gets up slipping on her forgotten underwear " deal " I'm gonna shower first Kay "

Santana gets up and slaps Rachel's ass

"ill be cooking "

she heads to the kitchen ready for an impromptu date night with the women she loves . _Loves ? Oh shit ... _


	9. A little Marvin Gaye & Chardonnay )

Im seriously sorry but I've had like zero inspiration lately i could've wrote yesterday but i was drunk and well that is an emotional mess no one needs that anyway here is a ... lets say a little piece of an amazing pie . Ok here ya go !

* * *

No ! no..no..no..no! how can she love her already ? I mean yeah they have went from being somewhat friends to best friends to sex craving maniacs to girlfriends but love...?

It has been long since Santana's last heartbreak and she is completely over it but she doesn't really want the love thing to happen so quickly . At least not after just starting a relationship !

"Ugh this is frustrating "  
"What's frustrating baby "

Rachel's standing there in her avenger towel , with that concerned look and those eyes just _looking _into Santana's _soul _t's unbelievable the effect she has on her . "Nothing baby just having some difficulty finding the knifes to cut this chicken." Rachel's looking at Santana like she's nuts "Maybe check the knife rack San .." Rachel's watching her harder now she knows something is wrong but she won't press she knows Santana will figure things out and come down on whatever is wrong with her . "Oh yeah knife rack , thanks babe" . She goes to the knife rack spinning it looking for a knife to distract her from all the sappy thoughts in her head.

Rachel sneaks behind Santana running her hands on to her abdomen stroking the soft but toned stomach beneath her fingers .  
"Rach you're getting me wet " Rachel holds Santana tighter kissing Santana's neck softly calming her down feeling her muscles relax into her kisses " you are so gorgeous baby I couldn't help it , but ill go get dressed then finish the food okay ? " the smile she gets in returns makes her heart flutter .

It's obvious Santana is one of the most gorgeous women she will ever have the pleasure if laying eyes on but wow her girlfriend is just raw beauty and that smile could end any war and make the devil return one just as big .  
"Alright I'm done with my half so ill just chop everything and you can finish while I shower ."

The kiss slowly for a few minutes then trade places .  
Santana lets the warm water release the tension in her body but her mind is on overdrive . Loving Rachel is a perfectly fine option but so soon ? It's been a few months of sex but they just officially became girlfriends . She doesn't want to be that idiot that's in love after a week . Fuck she is screwed .

* * *

Rachel was finishing everything up for their date . Tea light candles were all over the apartment setting the mood to romantic . She puts on the Marvin Gaye in Santana's record player and pops the cork of the Chardonnay watching it flow into the wine glasses .

She sits on the couch waiting for Santana to return  
Fixing her skirt every few minutes . The soft patter of feet makes her look up to see Santana in a simple black lace dress . She looks stunning . She smiles at you with that smile no one else will get the privilege of seeing .It's like she's a beacon of hope into Rachel's life . - wow I think i love her .

_well that makes this interesting _


	10. Sorry (BITCH) I'm not sorry )

So to be honest I have never liked Finn Hudson's character I just feel like the writers made him the golden boy who could do no wrong or get called for his shit .  
But Cory Monteith was an amazing person . Yes he had problems , but no one is perfect and I hope he finds peace and all my prayers go out to the cast , his friends family and mostly lea there is no pain like losing someone who you thought to be the love of your life . Goodbye Cory , ill never stop believing , thank you .

* * *

I haven't touched her in weeks , now with our jobs it makes it difficult but this is insane ! I'm going on a longer dry spell then my freshman year of college ! Santana had been distant like ... Tentative kisses and hugs that feel like she doesn't even know me . I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out because Rachel Barbra berry always finds out !

* * *

Rachel gets to Santana's apartment , luckily she brought her key . "Ugh don't stop " _what the fuck_ is she cheating in me ?! Rachel's heart dropped into her stomach . She runs into Santana's  
room furiously "Santana what the hell I thought y-" _fuck _

* * *

to say Santana is shocked would be an understatement here she is pleasing herself because Rachel , even in her mind is causing her to get so fucking _horny _and she can't take it anymore so here she is three fingers in panting and pleading for a girl who isn't here when boom ! Her door opens and said girl comes in acting all cray cray . "H-he-hey Rach " she hasn't stopped moving her fingers she can't she's too damn close . She watches Rachels eyes get darker than she has ever seen them . Rachel starts stripping in a slow but careful way losing pieces of clothes each step of the way to Santana . "Fuck San you are so fucking sexy baby " Santana moans as Rachel flips her onto her back , she's still three in and isn't stopping now that Rachel is here . " you're a bad girl baby fucking yourself all this time but not fucking me .. ?" Rachel purrs into Santana's ear  
"I'm sorry Rach " Santana moans  
"It's okay baby ill just have to show you who own this sweet body of yours, won't I ? " Rachel takes out Santana's fingers slowly , sure not to hurt her . She licks every digit slowly sucking on them tortuously . "Mmm I missed your taste " Santana groans just from the sounds " Rach please I was so close" Rachel gets up and gets the strap on out of the drawer "that's nice baby but I think I said I was gonna show you who you belonged to didn't I ?" She trails the head down Santana's back , loving the shiver that follows . Stepping into the straps she loves the insert rubbing her so _fucking good _"time to show you who's body this is babe " Rachel slaps Santana's ass repeatedly making it red all over when she finally like it she starts at Santana's center slapping it harder than her ass _fuck_ "Rachel oh god baby don't stop please please fuck me I'm sorry I have been avoiding you but please just fuck me ! " Satisfied with the moaning Apology Rachel lined up with Santana's soaked entrance and filled her girlfriend so deep Santana was making noises that could make even Kurt reconsider his sexuality .  
Santana is already close so it doesn't take much more than a few good pumps to send her over the edge .  
"Oh my - FUCK! Rachel"  
Santana's body froze and slowly shook her into cloud nine .  
Rachel was still pissed off at Santana so she pulled out slowly making are not to hurt Santana she walks into the bathroom locking the door and ,hopping in the shower .  
After getting out of her post orgasm daze Santana realixed she wasn't being cuddled like she normally would be or getting sweet kisses down her back . -fuck she's mad , I have to fix this -  
knocking in the bathroom door she tried getting Rachel's attention "Rach ... Baby I'm sorry please open the door "  
"Fuck you Santana , I'm showering then leaving "  
Santana could hear the anger and sadness in Rachel's voice . "Baby please let me explain I promise you I have a good reason why I've been a kidding you and acting weird "  
Rachel starts shedding a few tears upset Santana just admitted to avoiding her . Can she not understand Rachel loves her and wants to be with her ! "Santana no " Rachel finishes up and gets dressed luckily the bathroom has two doors and Santana isn't fast enough to catch her from slipping out .  
Still naked Santana's runs to her window watching a sulking Rachel leave her building and cross the street  
"But I love you "

this actually was gonna be completely different like love confessions sex and moving in together but well yeah idk sorry for updating so late but college prep and working is a killer ! So current events naya released sorry and I really like it , I know all the words now and I'm a proud nayaholic ! so proud of her for finally getting into her music ! She looked amazing tonight I mean those ABS ugh to die for ! Ps I actually love her and Sean together they are cute and they support each other and are proud of each other like a good relationship . Ok rant over hope you enjoyed the chapter ! More to come


End file.
